


and i find it kinda funny(i find it kinda sad)

by leon_kinda_sus



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Depression, F/M, hop based off myself, if any of my friends read this;; i’m so fucking sorry, it’s three thirty am and i’m really fucked up right now, not wanting to eat, the only character who isn’t just mentioned is hop, tw for a lot of shit really, vent fic, very very vaguely mentioned self harm and suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kinda_sus/pseuds/leon_kinda_sus
Summary: he’s not enough.{or, zoë vents at three am}
Relationships: Hop/Mary | Marnie, but it isn’t the focus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	and i find it kinda funny(i find it kinda sad)

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags. i love you all, stay safe.

he’s not enough.

he knows it when his friends say “don’t worry about it!” whenever he forgets to do something for them. he should worry about it. he’s not being there for them, instead bringing all the attention onto himself.

hop doesn’t want to eat some days. 

the not wanting to eat and depression in general comes in waves, on a specifically stressful day of research work and arguments with people who he cares about. leon, marnie, victor, gloria. they’ve all been arguing lately, and when it happens he feels his stomach clench, and he feels like maybe then eating isn’t the best idea. 

hop knows his depression doesn’t matter. it’s insignificant. he’s never self-harmed, he’s never contemplated...  that. there are bigger fish to fry in the world than his tiny bits of meaningless anxiety.

he probably doesn’t even have depression. he’s faking it, he’s seeking attention,  it’s not real. it’s just randomly spiking anxiety. but god, does it hurt sometimes.

he’s vented to gloria sometimes, when he thinks about not eating and whether anyone would give a shit. (they would, you fucking drama queen.)

gloria is just trying to help, and hop is getting nowhere. gloria should just move on, he’s hopeless. he’ll be stuck faking everything his whole life. he’s an emotional mess who cries at every little thing. 

he feels bad for marnie, who’s made the stupid decision to love(he can’t even use love, they’re young and she probably doesn’t even love him anyway) him. she tries to help too, but she’s got her own problems and hop doesn’t want to burden her. or gloria. or brendan and may and all the other friends he only talks to over text now.

not being enough. it hurts like hell, doesn’t it?

he’ll be fine. he can deal with it. it’s not real, anyway.


End file.
